Family Secrets
by Darkknightwriter299
Summary: In this timeline of FE Awakening when Robin and Chrom faced Validar, Robin refused to side with Validar but unfortunately as it is played in the opening cutscene, Robin kills her husband Chrom. Enraged she kills Validar so he never revives Grima, negating Lucina's need to go back in time. Lucina is now 17 and Robin must finally tell Lucina one of Robin's saddest secrets.


It was the afternoon and queen Robin and her daughter Lucina were in the training fields. Robin sat on a stump while Lucina swiped left and right destroying her helpless wooden foes.

"You're getting much better Lucina" Robin said smiling.

"Thank you mother I'm always happy to receive your compliments", Lucina replied as she trained. Lucina set up three more targets and continued, "Do you ever think that I'll ever be as strong as father was?"

Robin's face turned grim and she looked down. Lucina swiped at the targets with her father's falchion. After a few moments of her mother's silence Lucina turned and looked at Robin, once she saw Her mother's face Lucina holstered her weapon and went to Robin.

"Mother?", she asked worryingly. After a brief moment she said "Mother I-I'm sorry, I should have-"

Robin put her finger to Lucina's lips and Lucina fell silent.

"Lucina I have something I need to tell you please have a seat.", Robin said with a sad tone.

Lucina obeyed and sat on a log across from her mother afraid of what her mother had to tell.

Robin looked up, her eyes full of pain, "Lucina, I love you so very very much, but I have been hiding a very sad secret from you. I wanted you to be older so maybe you could understand."

Lucina's nerves were only more unsettled as those words left her mother's lips. What could she have been hiding for so long? Could it be something about her father?

Lucina replied, "I love you to mother and hope i'm old enough now. I'm ready for whatever you have to tell me."

Robin shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek, "You aren't ready but you deserve to know. At the final fight of the war against Validar me and your father fought bravely to beat him. I told you your father fell by Validar's hands, but that's not true."

Lucina's eyes opened wide and anger fell over her, "He wasn't?! Who killed father?! I swear by my sword if they live I will cut them down!"

"Lucina… I killed your father", Robin said with tears streaming down her face.

Lucina was shocked and she begun to ask out of confusion and anger, "How?! He loved you so much. He saved you from the fields and fought by your side. He married you and had children with you!" Lucina yelled with tears in her eyes as well.

"Validar controlled me, he used his dark magic to make me turn against Chrom. He made me kill my love.", Robin replied now crying.

Lucina looked at her mother, drawing her falchion, "Does Validar still breathe?"

Robin shook her head, "No I made him pay and everyone that worshipped him. I cast Nosferatu and made sure all the life was sucked from his body."

Lucina raised her sword high

Robin said still weeping, "Lucina, my daughter, if you intend to avenge your father's death I won't stop you. Please, just know that I love you so much and please take care of Morgan."

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lucina yelled as her sword was swung down, tears in her eyes.

A few moments passed, Robin looked to her left and saw Chrom's falchion dug into the ground and when she looked up she saw Lucina thrust herself into her mother's arms crying heavily.

Robin held her child tight, crying with her.

"I can't do it mother you mean so much and it wasn't your fault.", Lucina said crying uncontrollably.

Robin replied, "Thank you Lucina, I love you so very much. I will never let anything like that happen ever again, I am going to protect you and your brother."

After a few minutes they both wiped their tears and let go.

Lucina asked, "Does my brother know?"

"No, not yet."

"Alright, my lips are sealed."

"Thank you. Lucina, I can't bring Chrom back but I can take care of the ones he left behind and that is what i'm going to do."

"I believe you mother and I forgive you."

Robin sniffled, "Thank you, I needed to hear that desperately."

Lucina smiled, "Let's go back home Mom."

Robin nodded, "Yes I believe we should."

"Mother?"

"Yes Lucina?"

"May we hold hands as we walk home?"

Robin smiled, "I have no objection to that."

Lucina put her sword in it's sheathe, then grabbed her mother's hand and walked back to the castle. The bond between her and her mother, closer than ever before.


End file.
